Dark Prince
David Jones nicknamed Davy Jones, Later known as the Dark Prince is the most powerful Dark One who has ever lived as well as the most cruel and heartless. Born the son of Emma Swan and Killian Jones, David's lack of emotion let him fall to the Darkness and crave power for conquest, leading him to destroy several realms, and slay millions of innocent people in the process. Biography Origins David Jones is the son of Emma Swan and Killian Jones, as well as the half-brother of Henry Mills and grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. David was conceived several months after the Resurrection of his father. But this child would come with a price most dear, as Emma and Killian were both once Dark Ones beings of tremendous power and usage of Dark Magic, but their powers were stripped away in the end by Mr. Gold. However traces of the Darkness remained within the two, barely enough to be detected but just enough to infect the reproductive system. The Darkness then molded the child as it was growing into a fetus with attributes compared to Dark One's including all their powers. In addition to cleave the child of weakness, the Darkness placed a curse on the fetus's heart, that it could never experience the true meaning of love. After nine months had passed, the child was born, and Emma and Killian chose to name their newborn son David. Becoming Dark Growing up David expressed great emotion, to make his parents proud but truthfully did not feel anything. He worked to find out why he felt so emotionless, and so when he was eight went to see Mr. Gold for information as to how to fix his condition. After analysis Gold confirmed that Dave was a Dark One, and told the boy that he was very special because he did not posses the weakness that all Dark One's before him had. Seeing an opportunity to claim power for himself, Gold then began to train Dave to use his powers. After spending a few weeks with Gold, Dave began to tap into his vast knowledge of the Dark One's and so no longer required his help. First Kill When he turned 18, Dave aging had stopped due to his immortality, but he continued the act as long as he could. Dave soon began to crave more power just like Mr. Gold, and so made plans to secure the Dark One Dagger and take his power. Dave kidnapped Belle while being covered with shadows, concealing his identity and bribing Gold to surrender the Dagger in exchange for Belle's life, and if he were to tell the Heroes, Belle would die. Mr. Gold then tried every way to find her and keep his power, but David knew all his tricks, and having no choice Rumple relinquished the Dagger. Almost immediately David stabbed Rumple and claimed his power as his own, phasing away before Belle arrived to mourn her husband. Royal Blood With his new found power, Dave sought to create a Empire that would span across every known realm, where he gave himself the alias the Dark Prince,' '''as a representation of both his Dark power and Royal lineage. In addition, David had his sights on the Land without Magic, but in order to conquer that land would require tools that did not exist in that time. So David set up the time portal that Zelena had once tried to open, and propelled himself 18 years in the past. The Keys to the Future Now in the past, David enacted his plan to grow an Empire and live forever as the most cruel and vicious warlord who has ever lived. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Magic of the Dark One:' Unlike other Dark One's David was born a Dark One because both of his parents were Dark One's, and the remnants of that darkness passed on to Dave. As a result, David had all the powers of a Dark One but did not need to rely on the Dark One's Dagger. His powers seems to increase when he is in possession of a magical tool, like a wand for example. After killing Mr. Gold in his time, Maxwell gained all of his power including the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived, making him even more powerful and dangerous than ever before. ** Darkness Generation and Control: As the Dark One, Maxwell can freely create, control and manipulate pure darkness and shadows to his will. He is the pure human embodiment of all evil, chaos and darkness in the world. ** Immortality: Maxwell stopped aging when he reached maturity at the age of 18, and thus his Dark One power of Immortality kicked in and from that day forward he would not age. He has proven immune to disease and other forms of human death. (However, may be minor damage such as being cut by a sword, and will have to use his powers to heal). Apparently he doesn't feel the pain of his wounds, or at least has a great tolerance to it, as when he was stabbed he didn't have any kind of reaction. ** Teleportation: Maxwell can move from one place to another at will, disappearing into what looks like a purple smoke formation or red, however, he can also appear without creating the smoke effect. ** Telekinesis: He is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching them. He mainly uses this power to harm others and when he uses this power, the individual does it with a hand movement that mimics the action he wants to perform. ** Pyrokinesis: He is able to create and manipulate fire, often in the form of a fireball, effectively using it as a weapon against his enemies. ** Accelerated Healing: When he uses his healing abilities his hand will glow with purple and after having approached the wound, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign, however, Maxwell does not seem to be able to treat some types of poisons such as Dreamshade. ** Transfiguration/Shapeshifter: He is able to spin straw into gold, turning human beings into animals or changing the physical aspect of himself or others. ** Superhuman Strength and Speed: Maxwell has proven to be incredibly fast and strong in melee combat. ** Arcane Knowledge: Maxwell has an almost infinite knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common wizards. ** Summons: He is able to summon objects or beings through the magic, often materializing it in one hand via a purple smoke. (It is not known if he actually creates objects or transporting them from another place, but it is possible that both options are true depending on the circumstances). ** Heart Extraction: Maxwell can remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. ** Perception: He seems to be able to sense when someone calls his name or when someone close to him. ** Technopaty: His magic also allows him to manipulate technology. * Seer Magic: After inheriting the powers of Mr. Gold, Maxwell gained the power from the seer that Rumple had stolen from the seer many years ago. Maxwell has become able to see fragments of the future. However, these visions are not accurate because they show a range of possible future and it is difficult to see what will actually happen. Category:Villains Category:Dark Ones Category:Nolan Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Time Travelers